marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Electro
|home = New York City |membership = Sinister Six |occupation = Professional criminal |height = 5'11" |weight = 165 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Electricity manipulation, flight |voice actor = Josh Keaton |original appearance = Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616) }} Maxwell "Max" Dillon, also known by his alias Electro, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a long-standing rival of Spider-Man who is able to absorb and project massive amounts of electricity. After being broken out of The Raft by Doctor Octopus, Electro becomes a member of the Sinister Six. Electro is portrayed by Josh Keaton. History Early history Born in Endicott, New York, Max Dillon was involved in an unspecified accident which granted him the ability to absorb electricity and deploy it in destructive blasts. Becoming the super-criminal Electro, Dillon encountered the masked vigilante Spider-Man, with Electro being the first supervillain he ever fought. The two had several encounters over the years, and by the eighth year of Spider-Man's career, Electro was incarcerated in The Raft. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' With the ability to harness and wield electricity, Electro has a larger mission in mind: to evolve his final form by transforming himself into pure, living energy. Enlisting the help of Doctor Octopus in his twisted quest, he agrees to help dismantle Norman Osborn in return. After escaping from The Raft, Electro leads Spider-Man on a chase when the web-slinger interferes, luring him to his first encounter with the Sinister Six. With Spider-Man apparently out of the picture, he moves to attack the police department, holding the officers at bay until Spider-Man arrives. He then flies off. Later, Doctor Octopus uses Electro as a back-up plan in his attempt to blow up the wall-crawler in his lair. Electro and the Vulture both attack when he escapes, but Spider-Man is able to fight them both, leaving Electro webbed up for the police to find. Characteristics Electro is a bald Caucasian man, with a distinct star-patterned scar tissue encompassing most of his face – a nod to his traditional mask in the comics. Aside from his harness, Electro's attire is quite simple compared to the other members of the Sinister Six: black leather jacket, yellow wife-beater, dark green cargo pants, and black boots. Electro is the most carefree of Spider-Man's foes, even going so far as to banter with Spider-Man during their confrontations. However, he can come across as arrogant and even hyperactive at times. Electro's ultimate goal is to become "pure energy". A living electrical capacitor, Electro is capable of generating electrostatic energy of roughly 1,000 volts per minute. He is able to store upwards of 1,000,000 volts and can discharge the stored energy in the form of lightning blasts. He is also capable of traveling at high speeds by generating a massive field of electricity which can propel him through the air. Electro wears a specialized body-harness, designed by Doctor Octopus, which grants him greater control of his powers. Original appearance The Maxwell Dillon version of Electro was one of the original members of the Sinister Six. The character's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #9 (February 1964). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses